In your shadow I can shine
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Cadeau pour un anniversaire. Cain a besoin de Riff, absolument, et il décide de le lui dire.


**Auteur: **Ariani Lee

**Série : **Count Cain / God Child

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de God Child appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur ce texte. Mon premier travail sur ce fandom est un cadeau pour ma bêta-lectrice et amie, **Lily(u)**. Joyeux anniversaire !

**Pairing :** Cain/Riff (rien de plus que dans le manga, en fait)

_**In your shadow I can shine**_

Riff était sa lumière. Riff était son ombre.

Il était la lumière dont les rayons avaient percé et déchiré les ténèbres épaisses et compactes qui avaient fait de son enfance un enfer de solitude et d'incompréhension. La lumière à laquelle il pouvait s'exposer, dans laquelle il pouvait se baigner pour se réchauffer et chasser l'obscurité qui grouillait en lui. Riff pouvait lui donner cette impression bienheureuse de ne pas être un enfant maudit et haï, d'être juste une personne aimée et importante pour quelqu'un.

Il était son ombre, présent derrière chacun de ses pas, toujours là pour le protéger, le réconforter. Une présence constante, qui était devenue aussi nécessaire à Cain que l'air qu'il respirait. Plus grand que lui, il pouvait l'envelopper complètement et l'isoler du reste du monde. Cain ne voulait rien d'autre autour de lui que les bras de Riff. Il était le fourreau dans lequel il pouvait reposer son esprit torturé, et chasser la folie qui menaçait de le submerger.

Cain avait besoin de lui, et jamais il ne supporterait de le perdre. Riff ne pouvait être que sien. Souvent, il lui parlait de manière hautaine et sèche, comme s'il n'était pas son homme envers et contre tout, le seul et l'unique, celui qui connaissait le secret qui scarifiait son corps. Comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple domestique qu'il condescendait à appeler par son nom… Mais cette attitude ne trompait ni le comte ni son serviteur. Le premier savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à s'assurer de l'indéfectible loyauté de Riff, qu'à vérifier qu'il était toujours le même, prêt à tout pour lui et à obéir au moindre de ses caprices. Le second comprenait trop bien son seigneur pour ne pas savoir que son enfance ne l'avait pas rendu très apte à avoir confiance et lui répondait ou obéissait toujours avec un sourire et un regard pleins de tendresse.

Non, Cain ne supporterait jamais de perdre cet homme. Pour lui, il était attentionné, tendre, fidèle et loyal, silencieux quand il le fallait, il le respectait avec ferveur et le soutenait, il aurait donné sa vie pour le protéger. Cain n'aurait pas su dresser une liste de ce que Riff était pour lui, de ce qu'il faisait pour lui, des raisons pour lesquelles il avait impérieusement besoin de lui. Il aurait forcément oublié des choses. Et plus que tout, il s'était totalement livré à lui, sans retenue. Il fallait que Riff soit auprès de lui pour toujours, il fallait qu'il lui appartienne, et de son plein gré, avec une parfaite abnégation, parce qu'en retour, depuis longtemps et de façon tacite, il était lui-même devenu sien. Du plus profond de son cœur, de tout son corps, Cain appartenait à Riff. Il était comme le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine : s'il s'éloignait trop de lui, il en mourrait, purement et simplement.

Il y avait entre eux une force d'attraction irrésistible, comparable à celle de la gravité. Plus forte même que le destin, qui depuis toujours s'était pourtant acharné à arracher à Cain les choses qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux. Et Riff ne détournait jamais le regard, il n'avait pas peur de le regarder et en face et de voir dans les éclats dorés qui pailletaient ses iris verts la marque du péché innommable qui lui avait donné naissance. De toute sa vie, Cain n'avait choisi qu'une seule personne à qui il accorderait son amour, et c'était Riff. Et parce qu'il l'avait choisi, il l'aimait totalement, absolument et sans aucune retenue.

Son amour n'avait qu'une seule condition : que jamais, jamais, Riff ne le quitte, même pas pour mourir. S'il mourait, il l'aurait trahi. Alors de temps en temps, le comte « testait » son serviteur pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de craquer, de décider qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter et de l'abandonner. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Riff, Cain avait toujours été « un », « moi », « je ». Ils avaient construit un « deux », un « nous » auquel il ne renoncerait jamais. Si Riff voulait partir, alors le comte le tuerait lui-même, et il se tuerait lui aussi. Ensemble pour toujours, c'était ce qui le faisait vivre.

Allongé dans son lit, Cain regardait la pâle lumière de l'aube qui éclairait sa chambre, mais ne se levait pas. Pour lui, la nuit d'était pas encore finie. Le soleil se lèverait lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrirait sur Riff et qu'il viendrait se pencher sur lui pour le tirer du sommeil. Mais ce matin, Cain n'attendrait pas qu'il le « réveille ». Non, pas ce matin.

Riff était le soleil, et il était la lune, qui ne brillait et, dans un sens, n'existait que grâce à la lumière que l'astre du jour jetait sur elle. Cain n'existait que dans celle de Riff, dans sa lumière et dans son ombre, mais jamais sans lui. Il était son centre de gravité. Et il était temps qu'enfin, il le lui dise. Parce que Riff méritait de le savoir. Le comte avait finit par accepter l'idée que révéler ses sentiments à Riff – de le faire vraiment, franchement, pas de laisser planer des non-dits et de faire des phrases obscures et pleines de sous-entendus – n'allait pas le faire fuir ou - pire ? – lui donner envie de profiter de cette « faiblesse » du comte à son égard. Riff avait déposé sa vie et sa destinée à ses pieds et l'aurait suivi, lui, son seigneur, jusqu'au bout du monde. Il méritait d'entendre, au moins une fois, Cain lui dire à voix haute ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et le comte écouta les pas mesurés sur l'épais tapis. Quand Riff arriva au pied de son lit, Cain s'y assit et se leva. Il se jeta dans les bras de son serviteur surpris.

- Lord Cain… ?

Cain leva la tête, dédiant à Riff un regard vibrant de ses yeux qui mettaient tant de gens mal à l'aise. Il leva une main et posa son index sur ses lèvres. « Tais-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Riff se tut, bien sûr, docile, et regarda attentivement le visage du comte, son expression émue, puis ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour articuler sept petits mots, des mots simples mais qui l'atteignirent directement au cœur, parce qu'il comprit parfaitement ce qu'ils signifiaient.

- Dans ton ombre, je peux briller…

(« In your shadow I can shine », Tokio Hotel)


End file.
